Complicated
by McEAero8
Summary: High school may seem too complicated to the PokeSpe gang but what's more complicated then that is love. Rated T just in case.
1. Late!

Please note that this chapter was accidentally posted on ProphecyEmgine's account. I did not copy it.

written by McEAero8 and edited by ProphecyEngine

Disclaimer - I do not own pokespe

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 1 - Late!

Sept. 15 2020

Gold's house

Gold's P.o.V

"Gold wake up!"

"But mom it's the weekend" I mumbled

"The weekend ended yesterday. It's Monday"

"Fine fine I'm up I'm up" I said back lazily climbing out of bed.

"And hurry you are going to be late for school!" Will she ever shut up?

"I'm hurrying mother" I called back down.

I got dressed into my school uniform. Black pants white dress shirt and a golden tie. I brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs.

"Got to go mom see you later!" I cried as I grabbed my school jacket and skateboard and went out the door.

OoOoOoOo

I jumped on my board and went off to school. What school, you ask? It's only the best school in the world. There's a basketball team. Yeah basketball is my favourite sport. And there are a lot of cute girls. Ok ok I didn't tell you the name. It's PokeSpe high, the home of the eagles who are going to soar above victory in basketball.

Ok getting a little over board there. We haven't even had tryouts yet I wonder who will by my new junior will be. Oh name's Gold by the way. I looked at my watch. It read 8:39. Oh no school starts at 8:40. I'm going to be late. I started pushing harder. There the schools up ahead. I can make it. I can make it. I can

'RRRIIINNNGGG' went the bell. I'm not going to make it.

I came to the steps jumped off my board ran up the stairs a jumped back on my board and skated to my locker grabbed my books then skated to home room where I start this day. I staked into the room and took my seat.

OoOoOoOo

First Period

Room 4B

(Still in Gold's P.o.V)

"Sorry I'm late Teach" I said. Teach stared at me.

"Sorry?! Your 20 minutes late! That's the 10th time this year and we are not even halfway through September yet! And how many times did I tell you not to skate board in the school! Detention!" Teach yelled at me.

"Fine whatever" I said back. I used to getting detentions cause I get one like every day.

"Uh is this a bad time prof.?" asked a voice. I turned and looked. It was the principle. Oh please hope he didn't see me yearly this day please.

"No why?" Teach asked.

"Well you have a new student" the principle said. That was a relief. It's just a new kid. Teach stood up.

"Class I want you to meet our new class mate. Crystal " said Teach. Crystal entered the room and turned to us. She had black gravity defined pigtales and her eyes were a light blue colour. She wore the school uniform as the girls do. A red plaid skirt, a white blouse and the schools jacket over top. She looked hot.

"Hi. I'm Crystal Miyuhara but you can call me Crys and I hope I will get to know you all. I'm like to work and read " said Crystal. Teach shook Crys's hand and said"Hello and welcome to PokeSpe high. I'm Prof. Veem Ross but you can call me Prof. Veem or Prof. Ross which ever one you want ok and Ill be your science teacher. And you can go sit over there right by Gold. Gold can you raise your hand?" I raised my hand on request.

Yes this must be my lucky day. I get the new cute girl sitting beside me. Yes!

Crys walked towards her new desk and sat down.

"Oh and Gold part of your punishment you will show Crystal around the school at break. Is that clear?" Teach asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Whatever" I said. Yes. Now I can spend more time with this cute girl.

OoOoOoOo

i had this story lying around for years. But I never bothered to post it. So here it is.


	2. New and Old Classmates

Complicated

written by McEAero8 and edited by ProphecyEngine

disclaimer-we don't own PokeSpe

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 2 - New and old classmates

First Period

Red's P.o.V

Crap. Double Crap. Math is my least favourite subject. And we have to start the day with it? Why does home room have to be math? Its soooo complicated! Oh yeah it's my turn to introduce myself to the new student. I stood up.

"Hi. I'm Red Ross. The captain of our basketball team. And I hope we'll be great friends!" I said. After that I sat down and beside me my friend Green stood up and spoke.

"Hi I'm Green. " Green said then sat down. Then the girl in front of Green stood up and talked.

"Hello! I'm Blue! I like shopping and shipping!" Shopping and shipping? Green facepalmed. I wonder why he hates her? Well I guess I'll never know. The rest if my classmates introduced themselves.

"Alright. That's it. Yellow you can go sit beside Red over there " said Aero. Yellow walked over to her new desk beside me and sat down while Aero was busy writing on the board. I leaned over and whispered "So I guest your my new seat mate then"

She just nodded and whispered "Yeah I guess so" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok class if you can answer this question correctly I will let you out early " said Aero. Then suddenly the room went silent of people trying solve it in their heads or on paper.

I looked on the board. The question was

1,111,111,111,111,111, x 1,111,111,111,111,111 =?

What was that mean. Whatever. I not good at math anyways. I'll let Green do this. Right on cue Green said" it's 1.2345679012346e+30"

"That's correct. Class dismissed" said Aero. The class got up to leave. I turned to Green.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"It's math" said a voice from behind. I turned around and saw Yellow standing there.

"She's right you know. Learn how to do it. Or else your going to fail" Green said. Wow how inspiring.

"Red. Green. Yellow. Can you come over here for a minute?" Aero asked. I looked at Green. He just shrugged and walked towards Aero's desk. I followed and so did Yellow.

When we got to his desk Aero looked at Yellow and handed her a sheet of paper.

"We're going on a class trip next Monday. Just get your parents to sign it and its good." Aero said then turned to me and Green. "Don't forget the tryouts this afternoon. Be there" and that was it. So we just walked away with Yellow following us closely behind us.

"Red Green. What does Prof. Aero mean about tryouts?" I turned around to see that it was Yellow asking the question. Me and Green slowed our pace to let Yellow sped up.

"Well what Aero meant about tryouts is that we're having tryouts for a new small forward for our basketball team. And me and Green are both on the team so we have to be there. Right Green?" I said.

"What? Oh yeah. Right" he managed to say then sped up his pace so that he was a good few metres ahead of us but I stay with Yellow. You know she did look kind of cute.

'RRRIIINNNGGG'

"Oh the bell we got to get to Drama fast" I said. And without think I grabbed Yellow by the wrist and dragged/ pulled her to class. And I thought I heard somebody say that me and Yellow would make a good ship. Oh whatever were going to be late.

OoOoOoOo

Yea! An update! So grateful that I'm not grounded anymore. Plan to update at least once every 2 weeks.

Later Gator

-McEAero8


	3. Friends

Larger gap between updates now sorry

written be McEAero8 and edited by ProphecyEngine

disclaimer- we don't own pokespe

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 3 - Friends

Gold's P.o.V

Lunch break

"And here is the cafeteria."I said. I was showing Crys around the school just like Teach said. And boy this was fun.

"Hey do you want to eat lunch with me?" I asked. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Oh sure" she said. Yes!

"Ok then. And I'll introduce you to my friends as well" This is going to be awesome. We walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food. I took the same as always. Chocolate milk with spicy salami sandwich. As for Crys. She just grabbed a random sandwich. We walked over to a table. She sat on one side and me on the other. Then I saw two figures fighting.

"Ruby! Sapph! Over here!" I yelled waving my arms. They got my signal and stopped fighting and walked over to me.

"Hey Gold!" Sapphire and Ruby said at the same time.

"Jinx! Hahaha! You owe me 100 sodas!" Sapphire said.

"No Jinx under a roof!" Ruby said.

"We're not under a roof!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

Me and Crys just stared at them.

"Are they always like this?" She asked.

"Most of the time." I said back to her.

We watched their fight for what seemed like forever.

"Yellow you give him a question"

"But guys I don't need help"

"Yes you do" said some familiar voices. I turned around.

"Hey guys come over here!" I yelled.

They turn and started heading in my direction.

"Who are they?" Crys asked.

"You soon find out"

"Gold save me please" said one of them.

"Why?"I asked

"There trying to teach me math"

"Oh"

"Gold give him a math question" said another.

"Ok. 111,111,111, x 111,111,111," I said.

"What that's too complicated!" He complained."I don't know."

"It's 12,345,678,987,654,321"said the other who asked me. The girl by them remanded silent. Then

"I told you he needs to learn the basics firsts" she said.

"Gold how are these guys?" Crys asked.

"Oh right. Ok. Guys!" I said and all of them turned to look at me. " I would like you all to meet Crystal Miyuhara"

Ruby and Sapph stopped fighting and walked closer to us. Ruby stuck out his hand. "Ruby Kimaro"

"Sapphire Birch"

"Green Oak"

"Red Ross"

"Yellow de Viridian Grove " Red's new friend I see.

"Wow nice to met you all"Crystal said then looked at her watch. "Oh I got to go. See you guys later!"and with that she ran off.

"I wonder where she's going?" I said to my self.

"Gold! Gold!" I heard somebody say.

"Yea?"

"So are you?" Green said.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Were you listening?" Red asked.

"No" I replied.

"Are you coming to the tryouts today?" Green asked.

"Well lets see. Today? No! I have detention!" I cried.

"You always have a detention. You better stop getting those. Cause starting tomorrow we have practice everyday after school." Green said.

He's right. I'm going have to stop getting detentions if I want to make it to practise.

"Hey have any of you seen Yellow?" Red asked.

OoOoOoOo

yah done. Cookies to those who review!

later gator

-McEAero8


	4. Saving her

Complicated

Sorry for not updating last week. My mother grounded me from my iPod and that's where I had the chapter on. So I need to clear up a few things.

1. I'm not in high school yet so rotary is going to be based on the rotary at my school (no I don't go to middle school) so they will be moving from class to class as a class.

2. I don't have a plot this story. It's just what I think would be happening if the dex holders really did go to high school. Day by day.

Enjoy!

Written by McEAero8 and edited by ProphecyEngine

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 4 - saving her

Red's P.o.V

"Where's yellow?" I asked. I was getting worried. She doesn't know her way around campus. What if she got lost? What if... "What Red? You worried about your girlfriend?" Gold asked. "W-what are y-you t-t-talking about? W-e're only f-friends," I said. Gold started laughing and fell off his seat backwards and knock into Ruby and Sapph who were fighting.

"Gold! Get off!" They both yelled. "Ok, ok. Give me a sec," Gold replied struggling to get off. "There off," "I got to get going," Ruby said and took off. "Me too," Sapph said and ran in the same direction as Ruby. "I wonder what naughty things they might be doing," Gold said as we watch them run off. He earned a hit in the face by Green.

"Whoa! Green I forgot you were here," Gold said. "Whatever. I have to go to class now," Green said and walked away. My attention turned to Gold who was flirting with a girl that just walked by. "So where is Yellow?" I asked again.

He turned around and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Trust me Red. She is going to drop from the sky right into your arms," he answered and went back to flirting with that girl. How was that suppose to help me. "Yellow's with the principle," a girl said to me who I think was Blue from my class.

"Thanks Blue," I said and walked away. Next class is science. That's on the first floor. (A/N: currently on the 2nd floor) I walked down the stairs to turn around to see Yellow falling towards me from the top of the staircase. I held out my arms to catch her. She landed safely in my arms. Boy, she's light. I put her down. "Thank you," was all she said as she ran to class.

"Gold!" I heard somebody yell. I looked around only to see Veem and Aero pick Gold up and drag him to principle Oak. "What have I told you about skateboarding in the school," he scolded Gold. "Don't ride my skateboard in school. I know, I know. You told me thousands of times," Gold replied coldly.

"Then why don't you listen. I would suspend you but I have a better idea in mind," Oak said to Gold who was struggling in Veem's and Aero's tight grip. "What?" He replied harshly. "You will participate in the school's drama play," Oak said. Well that doesn't seem that bad.

"Grandpa," "Oak," the two teachers say. "What? I don't see anything wrong with that punishment. And that's final," Oak said. "But grandpa. The season is just starting. And we need all the practice time we can get. The drama play would just be on the way. We have to defend our tittle," Aero said. I well I have to leave or I'm going to be late for class.

OoOoOoOo

Finished. Felt like it took me for ever. Thanks for reading. Please review. No flames please.

Later Gator!

-McEAero8


	5. Detention

Complicated

Disclaimer- I do not own PokeSpe. If I did then MangaQuest would be canon (SAME HERE! -ProphecyEngine)

Prophecy Engine: REMEMBER! P.E.N. means Prophecy Engine Note.

Chapter 5 - Detention

Normal P.o.V

It near the end of the school day and Gold was getting bored. Really bored. It didn't help either that he had detention after. The bell soon rang and Gold got up and slowly made his way to the detention

room.

Gold's P.o.V

When I got to the detention room the first person I saw didn't make my mood better. Prof. D was the teacher there supervising us. Just great. I walked over and took the seat right by the window and put my

head down on the desk. Why did I have to been here. I could be at the tryouts annoying the heck out of Green or even warming up the newbies trying out.

But no, I am stuck here. Just great. Teach you're one of the coaches did you not want me there? Of corse you want me there! How can you play basketball without a power forward? HOW, TEACH! HOW! You can't!

That's what! YOU CAN'T! HEAR ME? YOU CAN'T! Why didn't you give me the detention tomorrow so I could skip the drama play meeting tomorrow that Oak is making me go to? WHY? WHY DOES MY LIFE SUCK?

I looked up. The room was slowly filling with the other people who got detentions today. Uhh, I'm going to sleep. I put my head back down. I was having a peaceful nap for the first five minutes until I heard

something wonderful. "Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do," someone was singing a scale.

Boy, who's ever voice that is, it's simply wonderful. I turned my head to look out the window to the courtyard. My eyes started to wander from the courtyard to the classroom on the other side. It was the

music room. Prof. Kaila was in there with the new girl, Crystal. Then something hit me.

The window in the music room was opened and the window I was sitting by was opened. The voice must of been hers. But how? I never thought that SHE, out of EVERYONE I know, could SING? Man, I think I'm in

love with her but is she in love with me? I ended up started daydreaming about her. (P.E.N. *clap clap clap*)

"Crystal?" I heard Prof. Kaila say and I snapped out of dream world. "Yes?" Crystal replied. "Would you been interested in participating in the school drama play this year?" Prof. Kaila asked. Please say

yes. Please say yes so I can make this punishment way more fun. Please say...

"Um, sure. When's the first meeting?" She said. YES! YESSSSSSSSSS! Now I can be with her after school as well. Oh wait, I'm still missing practise. Crap, the guys are going to kill me. "Gold. Gold!

GOLD!" Someone said waving a hand in front of my face. "Ahhhhh," I yelled and tipped my chair backwards and I fell backwards onto the ground. Man, what's with me falling backwards today?

"What do you want Ruby?" I asked seeing who was there. "Well I came here to get you out if detention. Veem's orders," he said giving me a hand and pulling me up. "Well what are we waiting for? Last one to

the gym does the other persons homework!" I yelled as I took off in the direction of the gym.

OoOoOoOo

Yay! Finished chapter 5. And updated in a week. I hope I can do it again. Crap, probably jinxed it right there.

Later Gator

-McEAero8 and ProphecyEngine


	6. Teasing

Complicated

Disclaimer: We clearly do not own PokeSpe. If we did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction.

ProphecyEngine got a new account: ProphecyEngineZ (so original XD) And also happy birthday to him!

McEAero8: Sorry I was grounded like always. Anyway, next chapter will be a double chapter. Thanks to ProphecyEngine for thinking about that idea.

Chapter 6 - Teasing

Normal P.o.V

Gold and Ruby were running down the hall towards the gym. The tryouts were going to begin soon. They were running so fast that they didn't see Blue there.

Green and Red were talking at the bottom of the stairs. (P.E.N. I think you know what's about to come.)

"Out of the way!" Gold yelled as he was running down the hall. Ruby bumped into Gold who bumped into Blue, who fell down the stairs. She fell, and fell, and fell, in a hole. Just kidding, unless you call Green's arms a hole. Which I think, you don't.

"I think I just saw a Deja Vu." Red said.

After the tryouts

Still in normal P.O.V

Aero and Green pulled into their driveway on the Oak's residence. Aero turned the car off and walked into the house."Don't forget Green to wear something nice tonight or else. Oh yeah, don't forget to take a shower. You smell from the tryouts today," Aero said as they walked into the house.

"Why?" Grenn asked having no idea why. "What? Didn't Blue tell you?" Aero asked his younger brother. "No. She told me nothing," Green replied heading up the stairs.

"Blue and her family is coming over for supper tonight. Didn't I tell you this morning?" Aero asked trying to figure out why Green couldn't remember that. He was pretty sure that he told him this morning before they left for school.

Green stopped in his tracks. Mouth wide open. "Blue's coming over, dammit!" Green said banging his fist on the railing, almost smashing it. "Why? Did something happen between you two? Did you date for 2 minutes then break up or someting? You know I can totaly see you two going out." Aero said trying to embarass his brother.

"No," Green stated with a slight blush on his face. "Are you sure? Blue didn't tell you her undenying love for you at school today, did she? Is that a BLUSH on your face?" Aero asked trying to hold in a laugh.

"W-What? No," Green said as he continued to walk up the stairs. Aero couldn't hold it in a bit longer and bursted out in a laughing fit almost causing him too fall onto the ground. with that action, Green's blush grew a bit darker.

'Does she really have a crush on me? Not like it matters though,' Green thought as he reached the second floor. "Why are they coming over? you never invite your students over for dinner except the team," Green asked being a bit curious.

"Don't you know?" Aero asked as he stopped his laughing fit. "Know what?" Green asked opening the door to his bedroom. "Me and Skye have been going out for like 6 months already," Aero replied.

"Who's Skye?" Green asked before going into his room. "Blue's sister. Jeez Green, when I was your age I knew all about my Love interest and appaertenly you don't," Aero said starting to hold in more laughter. Green's blush grew even darker than before.

"Blue is not my love interest," Green stated clearly and went into his rrom. "OK. Whatever you say. I'll be in the lab if you need me," Aero called out before bursting into another fit of laughter as he walked towards the entarnce of the lab.

"What's so funny?" their dad asked as he enter thought the front door. "Nothing, well maybe something. I think Green has a crush on Blue and he's too afraid to admit it ." Aero said opening the door to the lab.

"Don't tell me. you've been teasing him again about his love life. How many times do i have to tell you to stop it. He's basically a grown man. He doesn't need you bugging him about getting a girlfriend," their dad, Daifu said.

"Yeah right like I'm going to stop. Anyways dad you were like that to Veem and your not even related to him," Aero complained to his father not wanting to stop teasing his little brother.

"Well that was different. He was already out of high school then. Green still has a life to live and I think he doesn't want to think about his love life at this age," Daifu said to Aero as he put his bag down in the closet then walked over to the kitchen.

"But dad, he was blushing a lot when I was talking about Blue. Doesn't that mean something?" Aero asked before he was about to head into the lab. "I guess it does. Hey what are you doing in that lab of yours anyways?" Daifu asked grabbing a jug of milk out of the fridge.

"Nice way to change the subject dad but what happens in this lab stays between me and Veem until it's ready," Aero replied as he walked into the lab.

0o0o0o0

McEAero8: Well I was going to make this one longer but ProphecyEngineZ told me to stop and save it for the double chapter.  
ProphecyEngineZ: I counted and McEAero8 had 20 spelling and grammar mistakes but don't forget to review! BYE!

And one last thing. This is from ProphecyEngineZ the day it was posted. McEAero8 and I finished this about 2 weeks before we uploaded it but we were feeling lazy and were GOING to post it 1 week before we're posting it but I was lazy and forgot LOL! R&R! BYE BYE!

-McEAero8 and ProphecyEngineZ


End file.
